


Separate Identities Sorrows

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity, Gen, Sadness, musings of the split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus and Roman are each entirely whole. They know this. The rest of the sides refuse to believe it.If anyone likes this series because it's mostly fluffy sorry I can't write that today. Hopefully tomorrow can bring more fluff back
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 53





	Separate Identities Sorrows

Sadness is pervasive, it falls into cracks you didn’t even realise you had and fills them until they grow larger and larger.

The dichotomy of Remus and Roman was like that too. Neither felt happy however much they appeared to be so. They were individuals, never meant to be one thing at this point but the other sides could still talk and act like Creativity was a small enough part of Thomas to be given just one side. 

Perhaps when they were children that might have been true, Thomas was still growing to have his love of all the different things he would create emerge. Back then perhaps it was church lessons of right and wrong which caused the separation but now?

Creativity would be limited if they only had one side instead of two. The pair worked together more than the rest of the sides realised and were extremely amused the day Deceit came marching into the imagination to insist they get along for a few hours of family board games.

Of course the amusement didn’t stop Remus from pretending to choke. “Eurgh, get along with the pretty pink prince? No thanks.”

“So I can get rid of the torture chamber now then?” Roman immediately tried to capitalise. They’d been making improvements to one of the castles for the next adventure daydream Thomas could go on and had argued for a while over who would claim the castle was theirs at the end of it. Roman would be claiming it, but that didn’t mean Remus’s touch couldn’t still be seen.

“If it’s your castle why couldn’t you remove it earlier? Life would be simpler if there was one of you.” Deceit raised an eyebrow, before dismissing the thought and heading towards the imaginations exit. “We’re playing board games and you two are on a team together. Better start getting along.”

“But Buttercup! Why aren’t we included in deciding the teams?” Roman cried out, following, easily adjusting when Remus jumped on his back instead of following on his own.

Deceit glanced behind him, looking momentarily confused by the brothers before deciding to just reply. “Patton and Logan are trying to start listening to each other again, probably the hundredth time that’s been tried and I’ve decided that whichever boyfriend has been hanging out with me the most today is who I’ll team up with, so I’m working with Virgil. Besides, it’s about time Creativity was one entity for a while and since you refuse to re-fuse making you work as a team will have to do.”

“Bro, I’d have thought Janus at least would know the extent of your role better than to say that.” Roman commented, shaking his head and pouting, unable to do any bigger gestures while carrying Remus.

“Just like with the light sides the others just listen when it suits them, and know things if they think it’s important for an instant.” Remus scowled, both of their expressions being ignored as the trio reentered the mind-space.


End file.
